1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for restricting a display of a history, and particularly to a device and a method for restricting the display of a job history for disclosing the job history stored by the device to a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a device such as a printing device has a function to display a history of jobs processed by the device (hereafter referred to as “job history”).
For example, there have been proposed a printing system, a printing device, and a program, according to which a printing device is provided with a Web server so that the progress of print processing that is being performed by the printing device can be easily known through the Web server, and further the progress can be recognized not only in terms of a number of printed pages but also in terms of the content (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-280867, for example).
There have also been proposed an image processing device and method, according to which confidentiality of data such as PIN numbers and forgery preventing data stored within an image processing device is protected by restricting access from an external equipment to the data in the image processing device based on a type of data for which access is requested (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-319773, for example).
However, it is not only a system manager who wants to check the history of jobs processed by a device. Users using the device also want to check the history of jobs done by them. There has conventionally been proposed a technique to allow the device users to check their job history. According to this technique, however, the device users are required to register themselves and to be authenticated in order to check their job history. The user registration involves a lot of efforts, and moreover a storage area has to be ensured for the user registration, resulting in increase of cost.